jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 10
Season 10 will be the tenth season of JayGT. JayDK, Cards, Mikey, and one other judge will serve as main judges. Episodes Auditions *Episode 1001 Acts Auditioning *'DM Nation', Hip-Hop Dance Crew *'Wayne Hoffman', Mentalist *'The CraigLewis Band', R&B Vocal Duo *'Stevie Starr', Regurgitator *'Benjamin Yonattan', Dancer *'Shirley Claire', Singer *'The Treadmill Dance Crew', Treadmill Dance Crew *'Honor Roll Skate Crew', Roller Skate Dance Crew *'Xakary the Magician', Magician *'Alicia Michilli', Singer *'Derek Hughes', Magician/Comedian *'Freckled Sky', Video Projection Dance Group *'Ronnie Alampour', Dancer *'Roz the Diva', Pole Dancer *'Red Rum', Dancer *'Steve's Segway Tours', Segway Group *'Paul "Sequence" Ferguson', Tongue Guitarist *'The Costume Kings', Novelty Act *'Youngblood', Eye Milk Squirter *'Show Off Dolls', Dance Group *'Freelusion', Videomapping Dance Group *'Paul Zerdin', Ventriloquist *'Vibez', Contortionist Dancer *'Caravan of GLAM', Drag Dance Group *'Tao Porchon-Lynch & Vard', Ballroom Dancers *'Alondra Santos', Mariachi Singer *'Scott Heierman ', Drag Stand-up Comedian *'Michael John', Magician *'Suga N Spice Crew', Hip-Hop Dance Crew *'Owen & Gia', Irish Dancers *'The Ken Project', Burlesque Dance Group *'Los Angeles Children's Orchestra', Orchestra *'Chicago's Ultimate Tumblers', Tumbler Team *'Pitch Slapped', A Cappella Group *'Rhythmic Circus', Band and Tap Dance Group *'Leroy Patterson', Pain Junkie *'Duo Vladimir', Hand Balancer Duo *'Sharon Irving', Singer *'Scream in Heels', Dance Trio *'The Orchids', Vocal Duo *'Ouahib Arkoub', Dancer *'The Squad', Dance Group *'Marawa', Hula-Hoop Dancer *'Stacey Kay', Band *'Helios Dance Theater', Dance Duo *'Daniella Mass', Opera Singer *'Aiden Sinclair', Card Magician *'Uzeyer Novruzov', Ladder Acrobat *'Metal Mulisha Fitz's Army', Motocross Team *'Damone Rippy', Flyboarder *'Cliff Ryder', B.A.S.E. Jumper *'Daniel Martin', Jetski Rider *'MoStunts Entertainment', Auto Stunt Duo *'Lords of Gravity', Basketball Dunking Group *'Wally Glenn', Fireworks Performer *'Dr. Danger's Daredevil All Stars', Stunt Team *'The Unipiper', Bagpiper/Unicyclist *'Hanako Matsuyama', Singer/Ballet Dancer *'The Gentlemen', Hip-Hop Dance Duo *'Oz Pearlman', Mentalist *'Cailyn Mathis', Dancer *'Brittney Allen', Singer/Pianist *'Mr. Fudge', Balloon Artist *'Semeneya', Latin Dance Group *'Evoke Tap Movement', Tap Dance Group *'Animation Crew', Popping Dance Crew *'Metalachi', Metal Mariachi Band *'Kyndall Harris', Dancer *'The One Wheel Wonders', Unicycle Acrobat Duo *'Strength Within', Dancer *'Arielle Baril', Opera Singer *'Shel Higgens', Stuntman *'Oleksiy Mogylnyy', Hand Balancer *'Alex Boyé', Singer *'Einstein the Talking Parrot', Parrot Act *'Rascal the Ugliest Dog', Dog Act *'Tessie the Tortoise', Tortoise Act *'Byrdie Sue', Bird Whistler *'Krazy George', Cheerleader *'Lake City Lakettes', Clogging Group *'Power Lifting Granny', Power Lifter *'Daniel & Syum', Juggling Duo *'Enra', Videomapping Dance Duo *'Samantha Johnson', Singer *'Paul Ponce', Juggler *'Silvia Silvia', Crossbow Archer *'Heavenly Joy Jerkins', Singer/Tap Dancer *'Grand Master Qi Feilong', Kung Fu Artist *'Daniel Sullivan', Aerialist *'Tylonthe1', Contortionist *'6 Pack Lapadat', Strongman *'Mountain Faith Band', Bluegrass Band *'Myq Kaplan', Stand-up Comedian *'Gary Vider', Stand-up Comedian *'Leo Lytel', Stand-up Comedian *'Trizzie D', Watermelon Head Smasher *'The Wild West Express', Trick Rider Group *'Greg Roe', Jumper *'Nikki McBurnett', Daredevil *'Titano Oddfellow', Beard Lifter *'The Rope Warrior', Novelty Act *'Tyler and Brandon Burke', Arrow Catching Duo *'Godfrey Clan', Stunt Group *'Jimmy & Joey', Stand-up Comedians *'DADitude!', Dance Group *'Nick and Eddie', Vocal Duo *'Xavier Mortimer', Magician *'Benton Blount', Country Singer/Guitarist *'Jordan McKnight', Contortionist *'Vita Radionova', Contortionist *'Ryan Shaw', Soul Singer *'Selected of God Choir', Gospel Choir *'Duo Maelan', Hand Balancer Duo *'Duo Catalexi', Aerialist Duo *'The Human Flags', Pole Acrobat Duo *'Duo Volta', Trapeze Duo *'Patrick Bertoletti', Extreme Eater *'3 Shades of Blue', Pop Rock Band *'Pretty Big Movement', Dance Group *'Aaron Smyth', Ballet Dancer *'Craig and Micheline', Dancers *'The Move', Dance Group *'Delighted Tobehere', Drag Singer *'Vox', Opera Group *'Scott Churchson', Face and Hand Contortionist *'Evil Chikin', Rapper *'Septimius the Great', Singer *'Latin Swag', Dance Duo *'Gem City Jewels', Dancing Vocal Duo *'Joanna Kennedy', Intimacy Expert Skipping Auditions *'Duo Ignite', Aerialist Duo *'Keith Klein', Singer *'Marc & Kiri', Ballroom Dancers *'Jenna Renae', Singer/Pianist *'Facinet Sylla', Acrobatic Dancer *'Nastasya Generalova', Acrobatic Dancer *'Wes Barker', Stunt Magician *'Center Stage', Dance Group *'The Chippendoubles', Impersonator Dance Group *'Dana Daniels', Comedy Magician *'Paul Blair', Hula-Hoop Performer *'Randy Roberts', Drag Singer *'Haley "Bulletproof" Glass', Martial Artist *'Technicianz', Dance Group *'Duwende', A Cappella Group *'Jamie Costa', Impressionist *'Kacey Jones', Comedy Singer/Impressionist *'Kayvon Zand', Singer/Pianist Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons